If only I tried (Updated Chapter)
by TheLittlepetfan
Summary: If Slink from Toy Story 1 helped out Woody before he was thrown out of the truck by other toys. (Remastered version uploaded as another chapter here)
1. Alternate Scene

If Slink from Toy Story 1 helped out Woody before he was thrown out of the truck by other toys *except Bo Peep..of course*

"No you don't understand! Buzz is out there!" Woody continued to yell as the other toys were prepared to throw him out, he swang his arm and hits Mr Potato Head and his parts came off. "Toss him overboard!" The Potato Head yelled out as the Lifter toy** *What was his name..Loft..Rock?*** was ready to throw Woody out.

"NO DON'T THROW HIM OUT!" Slinky blurted out as the toys turned to him. "What if he is telling the truth? He could'ave thrown RC out to get Buzz on him!" Woody gazed at Slink, he thought Slinky lost all trust in him. "Come on guys, would you really think Woody did all this for noting?" He just gazed at the toys with his ears and tail down who were glaring at him. "I agree with Slink, Woody would never do such thing!" Bo Peep said trying to cheer the springy dog up. "Have you really been addicted to those stupid pills?!" Mr Potato Head said as he placed his hat on. "Woody THREW Buzz out the window, he throws RC on the road, AND HE MURDERED BUZZ!" Mr Potato Head yelled in anger at the both of them. "And you want him to stay! TOSS WOODY OVERBOARD!" "BUT!" Both Bo Peep And Slink yelled.

"NO NO WAIT! AHH!" Woody was thrown out of the truck with the remote for RC. "NO!" Slink yelled as he ran to the edge of the truck. "GOOD RIDDANCE!" Mr Potato Head yelled as some of the toys cheered as Woody came out of view. All the toys cheer as they high-fived each other, some toys danced around. Mr Potato Head turned to Slinky. "You better be lucky we didn't throw you overboard." He said as he high-fived Hamm. Slink turned to Bo Peep in distress. She sighed. "At least you tried." Bo Peep said as she patted Slinky's head. He stayed close to Bo Peep as the other toys cheered in happiness with possible no regret.

Sorry I couldn't come up with earth-shattering ideas, but I was sorta empty - minded...hope you at least enjoy this!


	2. Updated Version

**Oh boy this one...I liked the idea, but I wrote it so wrong...um...let's try a new chapter to "IMPROVED" the messed up version that was my old version**

* * *

"Get him." Mr Potato Head stated, getting the toys around him to get the Woody that was trapped under the piggy bank. Three toys just watched. Rex, who didn't like conflicts in general, Bo, who also didn't believe in conflicts and deeply believed Woody wouldn't do such a thing, and Slinky, who moved back after the toys all rampaged to the middle of the truck. He watched completely bewildered. He had never wanted to believe anything that Woody did like how he threw Buzz out the window, but what had happened yesterday, completely threw him off. The sheriff he had been so loyal too, did what he did. He and the other two toys just watched as the toys all hauled the sheriff out to the edge of the truck. "No you don't understand!" Woody pleaded, only to get nothing from the other toys. He had swung his arm only to get Mr Potato Head, getting some of his pieces to fall off him. "Toss him overboard!" He yelled. Slink could no longer hold his train of thoughts.

"Don't throw him off!" He yelled out, getting nearly all the toys to stare back. "I may not have any proof of why Woody would do what he did, but he would never stir us wrong!" Woody just stared at the springy dog, simply shocked. He thought Slink had lost all the little trust he had. "Would Woody really do what he did for nothing?!" Slink continued, his ears and tail going down, noting the glare he gotten from the others, but he was determined to not back down. "He has a point." Bo stepped in, Woody turned to her, simply in awe, Slinky looked up at Bo who smiled down at him. "Did you two bring those stupid pills with you?!" Mr Potato Head groaned, putting his plastic black hat on. "He throws Buzz out the window, RC out of the truck, AND MURDERED BUZZ!" He yelled in anger at the both of them. "And you want him to stay?!" He finished, before he turned back to the other toys. Slink was about to remark, but was cut off. "TOSS WOODY OVERBOARD!"

"NoNONO WAIT!" Woody tried pleading, only to get thrown off the truck, Slink gasped and ran towards the edge of the truck. "Good riddance!" Mr Potato Head remarked happily as Woody was soon out of view. Nearly all the toys began cheering, dancing or high-fiving. Slink moved back away from the edge not sure how to comprehend the situation at this moment. Bo, noting how torn Slink looked, patted him on the head. "At least you spoke out what you thought was right." She told him calmly. Slinky just stared up at her and gently snugged up towards her, hoping that Woody was telling the truth the whole time.

* * *

**Not much better, but it is an improvement (PSST: This was written on the spot) BYE! :D**


End file.
